wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
4-in-1 Wubbmobile
|Image file = 4-in-1 Wubbmobile - Package, Front (Stock Photo).png|Image size = 310x310|Row 1 title = Created by|Row 1 info = Fisher-Price|Row 2 title = Type|Row 2 info = Toy vehicle|Row 3 title = Batteries required|Row 3 info = 2 AAA|Row 4 title = Release date|Row 4 info = 2008|Row 5 title = Characters|Row 5 info = Wubbzy (figure and on window stickers), Walden (on window stickers) }}The 4-in-1 Wubbmobile is a talking Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! toy vehicle made by Fisher-Price. This toy comes with a Wubbzy figure. Description The 4-in-1 Wubbmobile can roll forward with its wheels, talk and can transform into three other vehicles. Also, the blue top part and its green W can be rotated. Pressing the window on the right side will have Wubbzy say many phrases. Transforming the Wubbmobile will play a wacky sound, except when it's changed back to normal, then Wubbzy will tell what form has been activated. Pulling up the top part with a W will open three propellers, then you can put the top down on them. This activates the 'Wubb-Copter'. After transforming, either Wubbzy will tell what it is or the sound of the copter will play. Pulling the top up and down again will close the propellers. Pushing the green parts above the wheels down will activate the 'Wubb-Jet'. When one side is pushed down or back up, the other side will follow. When both the Wubb-Copter and Wubb-Jet are out, they will activate the Wubb-Cruiser 3000. The toy also includes a Wubbzy figure to put in the Wubbmobile's front seat. Details Wubbmobile The Wubbmobile is light blue with a round top half, a curved up back part, rounded corners on the front part and their sides, an open area in the top-front for the front seat, and a sideways L-shaped opening area for the wheels and Wubb-Jets. The sides of it have a rectangle-shaped window with a light green boarder around them. Inside them have a sticker of Wubbzy on the side closer to the front of the Wubbmobile, Walden behind him, and its background is colored dark blue. Below the windows have a dark blue horizontal boarder that goes around the back. On the back, above the dark blue boarder has a light green circle-shaped speaker with five horizontal inlets; and below it has a light green rectangle-shaped boarder with two light blue horizontal bumps inside, and are placed on the Wubbmobile's curved bottom corner above the wheels. On the bottom-front, there's a cylinder-shaped headlight sticking out of each corner and facing the front, with the farther halves having inlets shaped like a hill, and are yellow on the front, showing the lights. Between them has a light green rectangle-shaped boarder with four light blue vertical bumps inside, and below them has a light green boarder all around the front corner of the Wubbmobile. Underneath has a cover that can be unscrewed and opened to access the batteries. The seat area is surrounded by a light green boarder, being slightly intercepted by the dark blue boarder around the Wubbmobile. The seat is dark blue, its backrest has a flat round top on most of its middle part; has a vertical line texture, showing its cushions; a non-cushioned part above the seat's backrest, and an imprinted seat belt. The seat belt goes from the bottom-left corner of the seat to the top-right corner on above the backrest, and has a triangle arrow on the belt. There is a light blue counter in front of the seat against the front part, a light blue back wall behind the seat, a dark blue floor; and a dark blue half cylinder, with circular inlets near the top, beside both sides of the seat against the back wall. The top part of the Wubbmobile has a short cylinder. Above it has a dark blue and liftable dome with round edges. On top of that has a dark blue pole with a sideways and hollow green circle on top, and a hollow and green letter W pierced in between. Below the sides each have a dark blue particle sticking underneath, with curved back end corners, with its side having a light green and long horizontal pipe with an inletted cylinder on the front end and two horizontal lines above it on the back end with the pipe curving up and through them. Between the particles have a light green middle, shaped and matched the same as the particles, and below that has a rectangular prism, with the sides slightly curved down, and beside them has two dark blue wheels on each side. The wheels each have round inlets in the center. Wubb-Copter With the Wubb-Copter open, the top of the light blue top part of the Wubbmobile is angled to the center diagonally and pointing inside at a flat and thinner light green cylinder. Above that has a thinner grey cylinder with three grey propellers coming out of them. The propellers are shaped like half-pipes. Wubb-Jet With the Wubb-Jets open, the dark blue particles under the Wubbmobile go down as low as the light green rectangular prism. On top of each particle has an inletted rectangle with a flat light green jet engine. Wubbzy Figure The Wubbzy figure's whole body is colored yellow. He has a black nose and eyes, tiny white reflections on his eyes, and has an open mouth that's dark red with a pink tongue. The right arm is resting and connected to his body. The left arm is waving in the air, its thumb is connected to his head, and its pinkie and ring fingers are connected to the end of his tail. His tail is sticking out the left side and its beginning is connected to the bottom of his back. It shapes a path going left until it gets to his hip, up, left, down, left, up twice as high, and right, touching his fingers. His feet are connected to each other. The bottom of them have hollow openings. There are uncut spacing parts between his legs; head, arm and its thumb; and tail, arm and its pinkie. Gallery Note: The reflections on the Wubbzy figure's nose and bottom of the eyes are from the camera flash, not the toy. 4-in-1 Wubbmobile - Package, Front (Stock Photo).png|Package, Front and Side (Stock Photo) 4-in-1 Wubbmobile - Package, Front.png|Package, Front 4-in-1 Wubbmobile - Package, Back.png|Package, Back 4-in-1 Wubbmobile - Wubbmobile, Side.jpg|Wubbmobile, Side 4-in-1 Wubbmobile - Wubbmobile, Diagonal.jpg|Wubbmobile, Diagonal 4-in-1 Wubbmobile - Wubbmobile, Front.jpg|Wubbmobile, Front 4-in-1 Wubbmobile - Wubbmobile, Back.jpg|Wubbmobile, Back 4-in-1 Wubbmobile - Wubb-Copter.jpg|Wubb-Copter 4-in-1 Wubbmobile - Wubb-Jet.jpg|Wubb-Jet 4-in-1 Wubbmobile - Wubb-Cruiser 3000.jpg|Wubb-Cruiser 3000 4-in-1 Wubbmobile - Wubbzy Figure, Front.jpg|Wubbzy Figure, Front 4-in-1 Wubbmobile - Wubbzy Figure, Side.jpg|Wubbzy Figure, Side 4-in-1 Wubbmobile - Wubbzy Figure, Back.jpg|Wubbzy Figure, Back 4-in-1 Wubbmobile - Wubbmobile with Wubbzy Figure, Front.jpg|Wubbmobile with Wubbzy Figure, Front 4-in-1 Wubbmobile - Wubbmobile with Wubbzy Figure, Diagonal.jpg|Wubbmobile with Wubbzy Figure, Diagonal 4-in-1 Wubbmobile - Wubbmobile with Wubbzy Figure, Side.jpg|Wubbmobile with Wubbzy Figure, Side 4-in-1 Wubbmobile (Stock Photo).png|Wubbmobile and Wubbzy Figure (Stock Photo) Category:Toys Category:Merchandise Category:2008